


Cassette

by forcravityasm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcravityasm/pseuds/forcravityasm
Summary: It all started with a cassette...
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Cassette

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been rotting in my notes so i decided to finish it and i hope you'll enjoy reading this!!^^

It was the day Seongmin finally made his biggest decision; and that was confessing to his crush after admiring him for three years. 

Since freshman Seongmin already admired Kim Taeyoung, his crush. They're actually friends but since that was situation, it made confessing more difficult because of the fear that maybe what if he got rejected? That would be awkward for the both of them. But now Seongmin finally have the courage to acknowledge it and to give it a shot.

He already prepared the thing that he will need to confess and made sure that it was Taeyoung who'll receive it. 

-

The school bell rings which indicates that the classes was over. As if on cue, the students immediately packed their things and leave out of the classroom.

“Taeyoung aren't you gonna go home yet?” Taeyoung's friend Hyeongjun said. 

The younger just shooked his head and answered, “I need to get something from my locker, you don't need to wait for me.”

“Well as you say so.” Hyeongjun shrugged, by that Taeyoung was the only one who's left. He was about to close his locker when he noticed that there's an unfamiliar object lying together with his things. 

‘A cassette? Who uses a cassette in this time and how did they manage to put this here.’ Taeyoung wondered.

Once he got home, Taeyoung immediately looked for something to use the cassette in. Luckily he's able to found a player from his grandparent's room.

Tiny sweats starts to form in his forehead, who knows what's in there; was it something scary, something sad, or something that will made him happy. 

‘Mic test ehem ehem’

Taeyoung got frozen in his seat, he already recognized that familiar voice.

‘By now you might be wondering why I gave you a cassette when i can just use my phone and record my voice then send it to you. Simply because I want my confession to be unique.’ the person chuckles as he said that

‘Yes you heard me right, a confession. To be honest, I was trembling right now because I know this might affect our friendship, but as they said, nothing will happen if you will not gonna give it a shot. Before i start, please listen to this song first.’

A song played on the cassette player, Taeyoung recognized it because that's what they always listen to when they're together. It was the english version of the famous Chinese drama ost, I like you so much, you'll know it. 

As he finished listening to the song, the person on the other line spoke again.

‘You probably have an idea already as what I'm about to say so let me start.

I - I was really greatful that I met you Taeyoung. You're always there when I needed a friend and when I need someone who can comfort me.

Like - Like the others I've been so afraid because if the fear that what if this will not work, then our friendship will fall apart. As much as don't want that to happen, there's no other way, it's to confess or to just keep it to myself and be contented with what we have right now.

You - You know I have been a coward all my life. This time I finally have the courage to tell you this I hope whatever the outcome is we'll stay the same.

So - So, Kim Taeyoung, yes I like you. I've been admiring you for quite some time now but I never have the guts to say this to you because I'm afraid.

Much - Much more than you thought actually, I've been admiring you from a far for quite some time but it's just I'm scared to admit it to you.

You'll - You'll now know my feelings and i hope if ever I'll get rejected nothing will change between the two of us. 

Know - Know know know know what is love! *laughs* Just kidding I just don't know what to say in this part. So let's go to the next one.

It - It was one of the best thing that happened in my life and never once did I regret it. So thank you for everything.

To wrap this up, it depends on you if you'll gonna accept my confession or not. But for real, I'm really glad that finally all the worries and the burden that I kept will be gone now. Bye bye’

The cassette tape ended with a static noise. Taeyoung couldn't describe what he feels right now, all he can hear is his heart racing as if he ran a thousand miles. 

He can't believe what he just heard; it was Ahn Seongmin; his bestfriend and his long time crush too. Never been once he imagined that Seongmin will like him; because first they're totally polar opposites; second they always argue over the smallest things; and third Seongmin really doesn't show his affection towards him.

But what did the younger do made him have the courage to return his feelings, after all he can't hide it forever. Taeyoung immediately picked up his phone and dialed Seongmin's number. After three rings he can hear the sleepy voice of the person on the other line.

“Taeyoung what is it?” asked the person on the other line.

“Uh Seongmin, about the cassette-” a long pause engulfed the two of them. Seongmin on the other line was shocked by what Taeyoung just mentioned, his heart was pounding heavily. Before Taeyoung could continue what he was about to say, Seongmin already hang up the call.

Taeyoung was flustered about the younger's action. Once again he dialed Seongmin's number, it took the latter three rings before he picked up Taeyoung's call.

Taeyoung didn't waste any more time, before Seongmin could say anything yet, he continued what he was about to say.

“Seongmin before you hang up again can you please listen as to what I'm gonna say first? Okay...” Taeyoung composed himself. “So as what I said a while ago about the cassette you mentioned that you hope nothing will change between the two of us.” 

Seongmin could feel the seriousness in the older's voice which somehow made him shiver. “Well you're wrong, what if I don't want to reject you?” Taeyoung said on the other line.

“What do you mean?” Seongmin said nervously not wanting to get his hopes up.

“You still don't get it? Seongmin I like you too but I want to personally say that and not just over the phone. So can we talk about this tomorrow? On your favorite ice cream shop of course.” 

Seongmin delightfully accepted Taeyoung's offer. He couldn't explain how he feels right now, but one thing is for sure; he is happy that finally the person who he admired for so long likes him too.


End file.
